


Aces and Plain Spades

by AcesAndPlainSpades



Category: Superhero - Fandom
Genre: College, Fantasy, Fighting, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesAndPlainSpades/pseuds/AcesAndPlainSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a boy's..i mean man's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a superhero story we created called Aces and Plain Spades. It's based around multiple characters so i guess you can say there's no real 'Main Character'.  
> There will be plenty of more to come and this is actually our first story that we've really officially published....By 'our' i mean me and Eems, the creators of this series. You can call me chas since i'll most likely be the one publishing each issue. If you want and like the story enough and want to know more feel free to check out our tumblr page at http://acesandplainspades.tumblr.com. Enjoy and don't forget to tell your friends!

One of my earliest memories was sitting and playing with toy cars in my parent’s home. Jeez I was tiny, and a ball of trouble too from what I remember my parents telling me.  
“Daniel! Get your butt inside what do you think you’re doing?!” my father would yell. My first set of parents weren’t like me, I don’t know how but I just knew it. Just like how you know when someone’s looking at you. You Know, that sixth sense sort of feeling? I had a brother. Key word had. He was young and well had something wrong with his face. I can’t remember much about him though. The last I saw of him was also the day my life changed. I had been sitting and playing by him. He was sitting and coloring with papers thrown about. My parents were making dinner and it was about six o’clock in the afternoon. It was just starting to get dark and the summer heat still lingered. I first knew something was wrong when the crickets didn’t begin to chirp. I got up and began walking to my room, which was on the far side of the house when they broke down the door. The rest of the memory was a blur of shouts. I remember running as fast as I could to my room and hiding under my bed. I was crying, of course, I was a kid and I was terrified. I was under my bed when I saw my neighbor opening my window. He called for me quiet and I ran and crawled through the window as fast as I could just as the men busted through my door. My neighbor spirited me from my home. I kept up just fine with the fully-grown man. That’s what I meant by different, I could run faster than you’d believe. I was scrawny as a kid and well running was my only defense at the time. That day my neighbor and I ran into the night until we couldn’t anymore. So we walked and he carried me and took me to a large house. He put me on a chair and I cried and asked questions. My neighbor spoke hurriedly to another man and woman. They’d glance at me occasionally. One of their daughters did her best to comfort me. Then they gave me a drink that made me feel funny. Relaxed and groggy. After that I remember nothing until the next day. I woke up to the sound of a social worker’s voice. My social worker in fact, and he said to me  
“We’re going to get you somewhere very safe don’t you worry.”  
He kept his promise. Within the month I met my new family somewhere on the coast of Canada. My father looked American while my mother looked Vietnamese. My father had bright dark brown eyes and dark hair along with a decent tan and square jaw. My mother was a thin and frail native, but they both were extraordinary. They helped me harness my talents. I had a friend named Alex who was a sweet chubby girl with long blond hair and light brown eyes that were almost a red. She became my best friend. Around the age of nine my family began sending me overseas to study and train with different people. I traveled all over Asia. My escort would call me spade instead of ace purely because of his poor English. I liked the name though and I kept it. I would always return home, Alex would be waiting and we’d pick up where we left off. Until the trips began to grow longer and longer, until one day my parents sent me off at the age of 15 to never return home. I was mad, I was furious, and threw myself into the wrong business. The wrong people.  
I was 16 when I watched my first murder. I knew it was wrong and well, as punishment I was beaten. From there on I set out to do good in the world. Of course I lost my way sometimes, even the best people do. At 17 I got a large tattoo in order to get some head of a drug ring to trust me so I could take him down. Now I have this really cool tattoo that gets me dates. I see no downside. It’s a large tribal tattoo that starts at my shoulders and travels down to my mid back to finish in a point. It circles around my shoulder and finishes mid way down my upper arm. Over time my abilities grew and I could do things now, like see in the dark, and my reflexes were inhuman. But I wanted to know things, especially like what my mother was and where she and my father had went. Looking back on it some of the things my mother did weren’t human either. She’d eat things raw or pick things up that were too heavy for any one of her stature to pick up. I wanted to know what I was too. I also wanted to know what happened all those years ago, I wanted to find my brother. I found a short paper trail into Canada and after years, at 19, I was renting an apartment in Montreal Canada. That paper trail was just basic smuggling and crime. But I knew again deep in my gut that it was more. Fortunately my mother had taught me to speak French and well, I got by easily enough. Often I would go out into the night and stop crimes, though they were a little hard to find. Sometimes I would cross the border into the U.S. just to visit. I worked at a nice restaurant as a waiter; the rest of my income was what I could take from the bad guys. I lived and worked by McGill University and I was often confused to be a student. Which was fine if I was getting food. I would get the discounts, and plus there were also cute college boys and girls so I was definitely all over that. The day this really began was just a normal day from me. My shoulder ached from falling off a building and my legs felt like noodles from the chase. I had accidentally tackled an undercover cop and was surprised that he was able to keep up the chase for a time.  
I lay in bed and moaned out of exhaustion the next morning. I got up and threw on some pants and a shirt. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes flickered over my bruised and tanned skin. My dark blackish brown hair was squashed to one side of my head and the other side stuck straight out. I was fit and thin like an athlete of course but I could feel my muscles aching from the late night activities. I fixed up my hair into its usual organized chaos before putting on some proper clothing and jackets. I shoved my nighttime clothing into a box and under the bed. I made my way outside into the cold; it was just the end of winter. Years ago it would’ve been freezing cold but now it was just cold. Global warming was real but places weren’t drowned. The northern pole had become small but no one could explain it, how the South Pole had expanded and become a freezing ever-changing wasteland. Scientists were baffled and had no explanation. People shouted aliens or government conspiracies. I didn’t care much, as long as I wasn’t dead. I walked along the cold street to see the now common high tech cars driving down the roads. Electric cars were common here now and gas cars were looked down upon. Holograms shouted advertisements from store windows. People’s phones were see through now, though you couldn’t see what they were doing by looking at the backside of the phone. That’d probably be bad for some people. Though police had spyglasses that could do that. So therefore I had one. I walked into my local coffee shop called The Drowsy Frat. It was a nice homey sort of place with a wood beam ceiling and brick walls. I entered and looked up to see my favorite cashier. His name was Jamie and by god he was the shyest and cutest boy I had ever had the pleasure to flirt with. Though I wouldn’t today, no I just wanted my coffee, every fiber of my being longed for it. Jamie had seen me like this before and by now he knew just what to do. I didn’t even need to speak; I paid the blond haired blue eyed boy and watched him give my order over to a girl named Cassandra who made some snide comment about my appearance. I don’t really think I said anything, I suppose I only grunted. I took a large pound au chocolat with my coffee and sat by the window to observe those of whom who would come and go. There was little crime and well any civilians had not yet seen me and the police had done a good job about not saying anything about my escapades. Something big was happening I just needed to find out what it was. After a while and my third pastry I was awake and processing everything I saw at full capacity. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned back in my chair. It was dim and cloudy outside and I hummed as I sipped at my diminishing coffee. I watched as a girl with long blond hair entered. She reminded me of Alex from so long ago. I smiled down at my coffee remembering how we’d run into the woods and catch bugs and small animals. I looked at her as she looked around the shop, we made eye contact and suddenly her expression changed and I recognized her. It was Alex and I sat up with joy and she spoke before I did.  
“You motherfucking son of a bitch,”


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a boy's..i mean man's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Chas again posting a second part to our first issue! they're just...so long....  
> There will be plenty of more to come of course and as you can tell we introduced a new character named Alex. If you want to know more about her because like you totally dig her and stuff, feel free to check out our tumblr page at http://acesandplainspades.tumblr.com. Enjoy and don't forget to tell your friends!

I was taken aback by her words. She came towards me quickly and slapped me hard across the face. Maybe the coffee hadn’t really pulled me up yet. There was a short delayed reaction in my body before I replied,   
“Oooow! What was that for Al? I thought you’d be happy to see me?” I said quickly in reply as I rubbed my right cheek. For someone who was so small she was fierce.   
“I am numb nuts! But I’m pissed because you disappeared without a trace!! You left me I mean seriously? I grew up without my best friend!” She cried at me. I looked at her stunned before smiling and laughing. I stood and hugged her tightly.   
“I missed you too!! I would’ve come back if I could!” I said rubbing her back. She hugged me tightly and took a few deep breaths. I looked to Jamie who looked at me with a raised brow.   
“Just an emotional reunion no worries everyone,” I said quietly reassuring everyone. I soon let go of her and held her at arm’s length. I raised my brows at her and let out a breath. I smiled and sat back down.   
“You grew up nice” I said teasingly, she sat across from me and smiled.   
“Oh shut up, what are you doing here anyway? You a student here?” she asked.  
I scoffed aloud at her words and laughed, she looked at me with a raised brow.   
“Perish the thought Al, I’m just trying to settle after everything. I’m still getting into trouble. Oh, I also got an awesome tattoo, gets me all the babes! I’ll show you sometime.” I laughed trying to get her away from the subject as to why I was here.   
“So what about you I mean how’s school?” I asked and she smiled bouncing.   
“I’m doing lab studies and I’m helping some professionals by interning. I’ve got a job at Cataclysm!” She said smiling and I grinned. Cataclysm was a big research and technology company that handled just about everything. It was global and powerful. I worried silently, I had had a hunch about them doing some illegal activities but I hadn’t seen any signs yet. I was still happy that Alex had such success. We caught up and talked for lord knows how long. She took me to her studio apartment. It was clean and homey like the Drowsy Frat. Its long windows panning across the outside wall were dirtied only slightly. Rooms were separated by either thin walls or large bookshelves that were filled to the brim. She spoke as she put her things down and tired her long blond hair into a ponytail.  
“I’ve got a basement in a old building that no one uses when I need to do projects that are a little too big for this place” she hummed looking at the coffee table that was covered in papers with distaste. I went over and looked at the advanced schematics and formulas, just seeing it made my head spin.   
“My mentor is Dr. Sola; he’s a sweet guy and a genius! But he can be a little creepy sometimes.” She explained going and starting her coffee machine. I hummed sitting on the couch and making myself at ease. She smiled at me as I reclined,   
“Still getting into trouble? What happened?” she asked. I was taken aback for a moment. Even with the time she still knew me, still so sensitive to my habits and body language. That was truly one of her talents I suppose.   
“Yeah, it was just a scuffle you know?” I said playing it off and she scoffed.   
“Must’ve been a big scuffle, you were trained you never hid that from me. Come on tell” She said leaning on her kitchen table. I huffed and shook my head.   
“I fell off a building after getting in a scuffle,” I said wincing as I spoke, looking away from her. She cursed loudly and in both French and English.   
“What happened?” She demanded now harshly and mercilessly.   
“He was messing trying to deal drugs, like hard stuff, and I confronted him. Found out he had a gun and you know bolted. He followed me and well I thought I could make the jump from the building I was on to the next and well, I didn’t? I landed in a dumpster though” I said in a matter of fact tone. She sighed and laughed slightly.   
“Same old Daniel Bache. I missed you and you’re dumb ass antics” she said smiling.  
I went home after a long while and got ready for work. I carried my duffle bag with me into the back of the nice fancy restaurant where I worked. I had changed into a white button up with black slacks and nice shoes. My black apron tied tightly around my waist. It was a night of hell. One of the cooks decided it was a good idea not to show up on one of the busier nights. It really reminds me how much I hate the cooks here and a bunch of other shit. Like professers. Sometimes I just wish I could punch one of these lab professors in the fucking face. If I can’t stand them as a person I doubt I would like them as a teacher.   
Things were quiet-ish until I went to sever a table of two. Two distinguished businessmen who had a private table in the back might I add. I was coming around the corner when I stopped and began to listen. There was a gruff heavy smokers voice, that man I pictured bald and fat just for the hell of it. The other, jeez, it was low and smooth and seductive. It was a reassuring lull to the other man. I doubt I could picture a face or body with that voice without drooling and falling all over myself.  
“Is this really safe? I mean what about the police?” said the gruff voice in a concerned but not worried tone. The other voiced hummed and drummed his fingers on the table.  
“All paid off, they’ll make sure we aren’t interrupted. Just leave it to the professionals. This guy comes highly recommended,” said the lulling voice. I almost swooned at how calming it was. But I took note, that’s why the police were quiet they began to drone on about needless things and I took it was my cue to enter. The gruff tone was short and stout but younger than I had expected. The other was a tall slender businessman with sleek black hair and bright blue eyes. They gave me their orders with rude tones and remarks. They gave me a really shitty tip. Assholes. They left but I got a good run of info off of smokey’s credit tab. The other, well, beautiful stranger floated away and all I could do was stare at his ass. I got off work as early as I could and chased the lead I had caught by some chance. It wasn’t my birthday I swear. I found nothing, until I started listening to the police scanner and found the places where everything was quiet. It was an old and run down part of town, it wasn’t unfriendly, but it had the look of a place that you would get a STD in. Excuse my poor language. It was quiet except for the occasional ominous black car and a driver and a passenger just sitting there. Silent and unmoving. I watched from a near by ally, my black and dark green outfit blending me in nicely with the shadows. I eventually found my way to a three-story building where I could see armed men moving and placing crates in the building across where I stood. One man wore an old heavy outdated gas mask. His blond hair billowing out of the confine of the straps. He was a huge man, maybe around 6’10, from what I could tell at this distance. Then it came. That dreaded sound of the cocking of a gun followed by a cool line of,  
“Freeze.” It was a curt order, and of course I did not follow it. No, my aching body panicked, my brain thought it would be a better idea to roll of the side of the building and drop one story onto the building next to it. It was a good idea actually. Except when I went to push myself against a wall, when there was no wall but a thin window. I crashed through it. I rolled back and recovered quickly as I checked my surroundings. More fucking boxes with the same fucking packing labels. They were metal and large but I had watched the little effort that was needed by two men to pick one up and move it. I quickly scrambled and hid in the large dark room. Ideally I would want to see what was in the crates or get a good look at one of the labels but that would be nearly impossible if I didn’t do it quick. I moved to the back of the room as fast as I could and into a far corner. I silently tried to open a crate there. Though padlocks were tricky and I didn’t feel like blunting one of my knives and giving away my location. Let alone waste time trying to pick the damn thing. So I waited and avoided the goon with a gun and ran my pretty little glass covered ass home. It didn’t take me too long to get the glass out of my skin, it took me longer to clean it and bandage it. I hate goons and giant gas mask men.


	3. I'm Not A Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everything was cool in the lab being a ‘detective’ outside of that was questionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Eems again posting a second issue! Sorry for the being late but if we don't post things on Wednesday we will post them Friday or Saturday! mostly my fault fyi, but lets still blame Chas. Feel free to check out our tumblr page at http://acesandplainspades.tumblr.com. Enjoy and don't forget to tell your friends!

I walked down the cool slippery sidewalk as I approached Alex’s apartment. It had only been a few days since the window incident. I had still been scoping out the place, but since my little escapade everything was guarded. I slid into Alex’s apartment building and up the stairs. I pulled my phone and scrolled through the incoming info. No leads, at least nothing solid. I groaned as I put my phone away as reached the door. I found it unlocked, as usual, and walked inside. Alex sat slumped over her coffee table with a look of distaste on her face. She had schematics all over the place now and her long hair was tied up and back. She sat in loose pants and a large T-shirt. As held her head up with one hand, she tapped her pencil against her cheek with the other. She had a cup of tea by her that was cold but untouched. I sighed at her as I took off my shoes by the door as well as my jacket.  
“What’s the trouble?” I asked and she puffed out her cheeks.  
“I told Mr. Sola that I would handle something but, this is just insane. Its chemical bonding on a level of impossibility. It’s all mostly theory but its ridiculous.” she cursed as she threw her pencil down and laid back against her couch. I hummed while moving to her kitchen and taking out two beers. I cocked my head at her as she spoke.  
“Isn’t that a doozy, have you tried manipulating the theory you’re working with?” I asked sashaying back over in a ridiculous manner to hand her a beer. She didn’t even laugh she just took the bottle and opened the no twist cap off with ease.  
“Yep,” she said taking a swig of her new drink. “and it won’t work” she said with a puff.  
I hummed looking over the schematics, I continued to make different tones of humming noises before she spoke.  
“You have any idea what you’re reading?” she asked leaning forward.  
“Nope!’ I replied in a joyful tone as I fell back into the couch. She groaned and looked over the papers. I found the remote control under some papers and turned on the news. The screen was projected onto her window which no one on the outside could see. The sound poured out from the speakers on the ceiling above us. She worked for a bit longer, finishing her beer and then her tea soon after. She got up and gathered her papers abruptly,  
“come on we’re going to my lab” she ordered. I was surprised and stood.  
“ Is it far?” I asked and she shrugged.  
“Not really but I’ve driving cause I’m comfortable and don’t feel like changing into anything else” She said grabbing her bag and I sighed turning the news projection off. Before grabbing my jacket I downed the rest of my drink and sighed. She finished packing and put on a few layers before dragging me to her small car. She drove slowly on the icy streets towards the college and stopped behind a large building. She got out angrily and move towards a large metal door. I followed and watched as she fumbled her keys with grunts of how displeased she was. Once we entered the dimly lit hall, Alex quickly made her way down stairs.  
“ I don’t know why I didn’t just drive in into the garage” she mumbled and I laughed lightly to myself as we came to another heavy door. It was a clean white compared to the dirty concrete the surrounded it. She stripped her jacket away and this time opened the heavy door with ease. Bright florescent light flooded the large room. It was long with spotlessly cleaned machinery and counter tops. Along one wall way schematics and projects, large metal tables and counters erected from the concrete floor. Clear glass sheets hung from the ceilings on tracks. As Alex walked she pounded a fist on one of the counters and suddenly the glasses sputtered to life. Moving pictures of mechanics, numbers being calculated, video of a older man with white hair and beard speaking about theories that I couldn’t begin to comprehend appeared. A feminine robotic voice sputtered to our ears with static following it’s words.  
“Unidentified organism please identify” It droned. Alex sighed and looked at me as if for me to say something. I furrowed my brow and laughed lightly as I spoke into the white space.  
“Daniel Bache?” I said questioning whether or not I should give a name like, supreme over lord. Though I figured that title was already taken by Alex.  
“Morning to you to Alice, is your voice system having trouble again?” Alex asked as she spread out her work in a neat order. Suddenly the voice became sharp.  
“Calibration complete, systems functioning at their appropriate levels.” Alice said and I laughed looking around on the screens. Alex quickly began to work. She moved the large panes of glass around her work station. She shuffled to a closet in a wall and came back with fluffy slippers, coffee, and a large robe. I furrowed my brows and she sat down.  
“There’s food and coffee and stuff in there if you want.” She began and I looked around.  
“No, I’m more interested in all of this,” I said gesturing around the room “But, now that you mention that I could use your help with some things.” I continued. She laughed aloud. “What you mean your escapades, which usually results in your aching and pain?” She asked with a deviously amused look on her face. I was stoic in my expression.  
“Yes, right for my escapades,” I replied in a curt tone. She thought for a moment and turned to me. She had the look of pure evil and demonic power in her eyes.  
“Oh of course I’ll help, but there’s a catch.” She began and I winced.  
“What’s the net?” I replied and she pulled a swivel chair under her as she sat.  
“Tell me what you’re up to, and then maybe I’ll consider it” She said and I groaned aloud. I sighed and wiggled my ass onto a counter and leaned back on the heels of my hands.  
“Well,” I said looking about and sighing “I, not to sound weird, but I don’t have another word for it, am kind of a superhero” I said in an apprehensive tone. She looked at me blankly and stood, she approached in a calm manner. Suddenly her hand connected with my cheek at an alarming speed. It took me a moment to realize what had happened and the pain shooting across my face. My sound of discomfort grew and she shuffled back to her seat.  
“You’re an idiot” She said simply. I rubbed my face and groaned.  
“That fucking hurt,” I groaned and she hummed happily. She didn’t care, to be honest I’d taken worse but it was more a stab to ego or pride. Maybe even both.  
“So would you help me?” I asked and she looked at me. She was tired and obviously wouldn’t give me a answer now. She sighed as she began to work.  
“Not right now. I’m busy. Professor Sola gave me a thing to work on as you already know. But being as you are. I’m going to get roped into your shit one way or another.” She mused as she went over her papers. I sighed and stood, looking around I moved and patted her shoulder.  
“I’ll let you work then, I gotta go buy some groceries any way.” I said moving towards the door. She waved to me as I walked.  
“See ya” She called  
After some chores and errands I pulled on my blacks. Please give me an opening I thought as I made my way to the old buildings. The goons weren’t so heavy with firearms and looked more like regular security guards. But serious ones that took their job to seriously, it was almost like they were guarding some country big official. After two hours of observation and leaning their patterns I made my way inside. I found my way to a crate to find more locks. Not just padlocks, like lock locks. A couple were literally welded shut. So I got what I could off of the tags and slapped a tiny tracker on one of them. I got home and realized what I had written down. Cataclysm. Nothing on the labels made sense. Plus their information system was locked down tight. I even called Alex who didn’t even want to try.  
“NO! No way! I’m interning there Dan and lord knows its just stuff for the school!” she said.  
“Then why do they have goons patrolling the building. Plus the one dude in the gas mask?! Come on ‘Gas Mask Guy’ is definitely a shady figure!” I said pacing in front of my computer.  
“I. Don’t. Care! Figure it out on your own Dan but I’m not doing that! You don’t mess with those guys okay? I’ve heard rumors so go do some good old detective work on that ‘ight? Oh and next time you come over grab some beer cause I’m out of that shit you like” She sighed.  
“Merde?! That beer is great and you know it! Shit my ass” I grumbled.  
“Yes that’s it Dan shit your ass is exactly what your ass does. I’ll see you later” she remarked sarcastically before hanging up. I groaned. I’m no detective, but I think I’m screwed.


	4. I'm Worried and You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what’s going on but I need a drink. Like Now

“Oi Dick bag, you’re mic should be on, what’s going on?” Called Alex as she looked at a screen. A green dot on the screen represented where Daniel was on the map, right on top of a roof directly across from a nightclub. Typical.  
“Cute door man and a girl who’s wearing some pretty tall heels. I’m impressed yet cringing because that has to hurt. I mean she’s going to be dancing and grinding in that. I salute her. I mean damn!” Daniel called back and Alex rolled her eyes.  
“Alright, I get it you respect her struggle Dan now try doing some moving around” She said tapping away at her huge glass screen.  
“You go it” He replied. He began to run jump and twist as he made his way over the buildings. Alex’s tech held up nicely and Daniel laughed pleased with her work.  
“Everything holding up? Anything poking your side?” She asked.  
“No, not at all surprisingly. Should I fall into a dumpster just to see if it’ll hold up?” Asked Daniel with a laugh as he looked down and over at the ground below.  
“God no! We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it! Now get your ass home and take care of this stuff!” She ordered and Daniel laughed more.  
“Roger that Ace” He called.  
“See you Spade” She laughed. The connection was cut and she turned to her lab.  
I groaned. So much work and I still had to go back to the lab! I hoped Dr. Sola hadn’t left yet. Things have been odd at work. Maybe I wasn’t use to all the high tech and ‘top-secret men in black’ sort of science. I was still in school right? Maybe Dan had been right about Cataclysm, but if he were wouldn’t it help for me to be working there? It was all too early to tell, plus it was a decent paycheck. I stood and shook all of these crazy thoughts from my head and powered down the lab, saying goodbye to Alice. I made my way back to the lab at school and I looked through the window of the lab door before entering. Inside by my station I saw Dr. Sola speaking with a shady figure. He was well dressed and I immediately assumed Cataclysm. So I tried the door and slide my ID card through the scanner. I pushed and the door didn’t budge. I furrowed my brow and tried again, it still didn’t work even though the light flashed green. I looked through the window to see the man in the suit making his exit through another door and Dr. Sola frowning at him. I tried a third time just as the other man left and the door opened. I stepped in and Dr. Sola looked at me.  
He was an older man, thin with white hair and wrinkled skin. He was bald and held his shoulders up as if he was in mid shrug. He held out his S’s in his lisp. His beady blue eyes were ominous to anyone who was unfortunate enough to make eye contact with him. But despite his appearance and general aura he was a sweet man.   
“Ah, Alex I thought you’d be here earlier. I was just taking care of some business.” He moved to my station. I walked and looked at a few open files on one of my larger projects.   
“Were you going over my work sir?” I asked with a furrowed brow and he looked at the file, concern etched into his wrinkled face, but he lied even so.  
“Yes, it’s very impressive, but I feel like you should keep it somewhere safe. Maybe not here.” he mused looking over my work. I looked at the door where the other man had exited and then back at the professor who was silent. I began to grab what I had,  
“Sir is there anything I can do? I was hoping to get some work done here.” I began and he shook his head in reply.  
“No, you should probably go home and take a night off. It seems that you’ve been busy with work, school, and whatever you youngin’s do in your spare time.” He said with a weak smile and I sigh and began to pack up my bag.   
“Thank you sir, I suppose we’ll work on the theoreticals later?” I asked and he nodded and the smile now was presented wholeheartedly. He replied with a yes and we spoke for a moment longer before he parted. I stood alone in the room with workstations and tools all around me. The room’s bright lights suddenly seemed dimmer to me. There was a crushing feeling of impending doom filling the room. The cool air was thick and for some reason and felt heavy to move through, like a dense lingering fog which we often have during the winter. I moved slowly as I gathered the rest of my things and once out of that building I felt a sense of relief. The tension resolved and the air was lighter, the night welcomed me.  
I wasn’t tired yet and with thoughts of Cataclysm, Daniel, and Sola I definitely needed a drink. I went home, dressed well, and walked my way to a local bar. I sat at the bar and regarded a cute crossdressing bartender. They had very feminine features and to the untrained eye I would have never know he was actually a she. I waved them over,  
“Brandy and Coke please” I said and they smiled nodding and made it in front of me. It looked as if they were about to speak when another couple waved them over. I sat, drank, and looked back at what I knew exactly. Cataclysm was looking at my work without me knowing and Dr. Sola wasn’t acting right. Daniel knows they’re involved with something but we just don’t know what. Sola was never like that, to see him that worried, scared, nervous, or whatever it was, was frightening. I tried to think but then I gave up and drank. The tender approached me. They had an undercut with short sides almost down to the skin and The top was dyed like a galaxy style photo. They had nice contouring makeup on and I smiled lightly at them. What really drew my attention were their ears. On the upper part of their left ear were two piercings and one normal lower one. On their right were three more, one normal and two continuing up their ear. They had bright green eyes and tanner skin. I could pin them as Latin American but something threw me. They spoke with a beautiful French Canadian accent.   
“You waiting for a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it Chas! Thanks for reading the 3rd issue of Aces and plain spades! This is quite a short chapter but depending on what we want to be released at the time it will be like that…if that makes any sense at all XD
> 
> This chapter may be…a introduction of a new character? Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows~ Keep reading and find out next Wednesday!   
> Feel free to check out our tumblr page at http://acesandplainspades.tumblr.com for more info. Enjoy and don't forget to tell your friends!


End file.
